Market Mayhem
"Market Mayhem" is the first segment of the twentieth episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot The episode begins in the "Ma & Pa Market" Gruteley grocery store, where Cruella is trying to buy the owners out, and even offers to throw in a suite of their choice at her retirement center (Geezer DeVil). They, however, refuse due to their loyalty to their customers, along with the rumors that Cruella would build her own private car wash on top of it. Cruella exits, thinking of a plan that will get her their property…cheap. Meanwhile, at the Dearly Farm, Nanny is at the Chow Tower giving the Dalmatian pups their breakfast of Kanine Krunchies, however unfortunately runs out. Nanny explains to Anita Radcliffe that the next shipment of Kanine Krunchies was delayed until tomorrow, so she asks her to go into Gruteley and get a bag of Kanine Krunchies to hold them. Nanny, however states that Kanine Krunchies is too expensive, so she decides to get a bag of cheaper dog food, "Anymutt." Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot are shocked about the fact they're going to be fed cut rate Kibble and Rolly even says he'd rather starve than eat it. Lucky however gets a plan to get Nanny to buy "Kanine Krunchies" and he leads the others to sneak onto the Bus, whilst Nanny is getting the keys. Spot shows concern on going to the market since, to her, the poultry section is her class reunion. She eventually decides to come, before having to chase the bus and be pulled in through the back window, by the other pups. Nanny and the pups arrive to the store and Lucky tells them his plan; they wait until Nanny puts the Anymutt bag in her shopping cart, then they’ll distract her and switch it for "Kanine Krunchies." As they sneak in, Lucky gets quickly distracted by a television which has Thunderbolt's newest video playing, he notices a cool move that Thunderbolt uses, before getting dragged away by Rolly. Meanwhile outside, Horace and Jasper have been hired by Cruella to help her get the store. Their first plan is to disguise themselves as fireman and close down the store, because they don’t meet the fire codes. Their plan, however, is foiled when, whilst trying to replace the kibble, Rolly accidentally falls into the cart and rolls towards the door, knocking Horace and Jasper out before they can make their presence known. The pups grab Rolly before Nanny retrieves her cart. Cruella then orders Horace and Jasper to put on burglar masks and rob the store, believing if the owners think the area is crime filled they'll beg Cruella to buy them out. When they are practicing the hold up in the storeroom, Horace doesn't have much luck remembering his lines, but then the Baduns are caught by the actual crooks and are tied up. Back in the Market, the pups see Nanny reach the checkout and feel they've failed their mission, despite Cadpig's optimism that they can; however, just before Nanny puts the Anymutt on the desk, the real crooks come in and hold the store up. At first, Rolly thinks they should leave before they get hurt, but Lucky makes them stay behind to help, saying it's just like in the Thunderbolt movie. Lucky, Rolly, and Spot distract the two crooks (Lucky possibly using the "cool move" he saw earlier) and Cadpig swaps the cart with the bag of loot in it, for Nanny’s cart with the Anymutt. The crooks make their retreat and find their escape bike has got a flat tire. Cruella drives by, thinking the two are Horace and Jasper and they get into her car, only to be shocked that rather than their loot, all they have is dog food. Cruella (still thinking they're the Baduns) orders them to take her back so she makes Ma & Pa an offer on the store and has brought a sack of cash to seal the deal. The crooks kick Cruella out of her car and drive off, with the cash. However, they are later caught by the cops. Back in the store, the owners and Nanny thank the pups for saving their money and store (though Nanny points out that they know they are not allowed in the store) and give them a reward of Kibble. As they eat, they first think it's Kanine Krunchies, except a nicer gravy special of them. However, it isn't until they overhear a conversation with Nanny and the store owners that they learn the kibble is "Anymutt." Whilst shocked at first, the Dalmatians soon admit that they actually do like this cheaper kibble. Meanwhile, back in the storeroom, the Baduns are still tied up. Horace has been able to learn his hold-up lines; however, Jasper tells him it’s too late for that, but now needs to call for help. Horace, again, doesn't have much luck remembering that either. Cruella's Memos "Think of a Devious scheme that will get me their property...Cheap." Trivia *The store owners, Ma & Pa, bear a striking resemblance to the couple in the American Gothic ''painting. *When asked what the folks of Gruteley would do without a store to buy groceries from, Cruella says, "Let them eat catered." This is a pun on the phrase: "Let them eat cake," supposedly spoken by "a great French princess." *Lucky mentions about seeing the ''Thunderbolt movie; this is either referring to the events of "Film Fatale" or the video that Lucky sees playing in the market earlier in the episode. *This episode shows the first appearance of the "Ma & Pa Market" in Gruteley. *The noise the sliding doors make in the "Ma & Pa Market" sound similar to the door sound effects in the original Star Trek series. *Apparently, oranges at the market cost $15. *Ma & Pa, along with the criminals, are later seen again in the episode "Channels"; however, the taller of the two appears to have a higher-pitched voice and red hair here. Category:Episodes